


Consequence

by Michael_Ackart



Series: Red-Handed [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: (in)appropriate use of biotics, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom!Shepard, Dom Kaidan, Earthborn (Mass Effect), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, M/M, Mass Effect 1, No Spoilers, Orgasm Delay, Porn, Spanking, Top!Kaidan, custom Shepard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Ackart/pseuds/Michael_Ackart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can be a standalone!</p><p>Bent over a crate with his pants down in the middle of an alleyway was not how Shepard expected this latest trip on the Citadel to go. He also never thought that this would be what helped him understand that Kaidan accepts him (including his delinquent past) just the way he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of 'Red-Handed' but as I stated, can be read alone (just know that Shepard is Earthborn and Part 1 centered around the gang he was in). I don't recommend taking this one as seriously as 'Crime,' I wrote it with the intention of being a PWP

Shepard hadn’t been too thrilled when the Council wanted him to come for a meeting. He had things to do, the galaxy needed the Normandy, so he nearly didn’t show up at all. But he did have a few tasks on the Citadel he’d been procrastinating with so he decided to dock for a few days, giving his exhausted crew some well-deserved shore leave. Of course, it resulted in Cal having to reveal his entire past to his boyfriend and lieutenant, Kaidan, and that had been unwelcomed. But Shepard couldn’t have asked for a better reaction from him. They’d been talking about it the last couple days and Kaidan promised he wasn’t leaving him because of it—one of Shepard’s reasons for staying quiet. Still, some of Cal’s doubts remained. His biggest concern was that once they were on the Normandy, Kaidan would decide that it _was_ too much for him to bother with, that Cal was too fucked up for him. He tried to hide his fears though. Maybe if he didn’t think about his problems, they’d go away.

But now their leave was over, the meeting having just ended. Time to face whatever was to come, not just with his ridiculous personal life but with Saren as well. The commander asked Kaidan to send out a message to the crew reminding them to return to the Normandy. The pair practically ran out of the Citadel Tower, only distantly caring if someone noticed.

“What a waste of time!” Cal exclaimed as they exited the elevator and headed down a walkway.

“Hey, not entirely,” Kaidan reminded him as he adjusted the Alliance cap on his head.

The action caught the younger biotic’s eye. They were both in their uniforms and Shepard loved it. The lieutenant looked incredible and he simply stared at him for the better part of the meeting. Instead of listening to those politicians drone on, he had wanted to straddle Kaidan’s lap and give them all a real show.

He glanced around to distract himself. They had explored this area of the Citadel well and had most of the various paths memorized. When Kaidan turned down one of the smaller alleys, Cal followed him without thought. These ways were shorter but received little use from others, probably because people were afraid of getting jumped.

“You sent out the message, right?” Shepard asked, slowly returning to ‘commander’ mode.

“Yes, they’re all on their way—if they aren’t there already,” he answered. What he forgot say was that the message didn’t instruct them to return immediately. His hand rested lightly on the unsuspecting messenger bag Cal hadn’t even questioned.

“Great, I can’t wait to get out of here. I’ve had enough of this place for a while.”

“It hasn’t been _that_ bad.”

He shrugged. “I suppose it could’ve been a lot worse...” He glanced at Kaidan, a hint of nervousness still in eyes after all this time. The lieutenant saw it and sighed at the unspoken question.

“I told already you...I’m okay with it—with you.”

“I’m just waiting for you to release your anger on me, remember?”

“Heh, it doesn’t count as punishment if you enjoy it. Besides, you’re the one who keeps going back and forth about this.”

“I just want to make sure things are fine between us.”

“Once again, they are. I wish you would’ve felt comfortable opening up to me without Finch as a catalyst, but it is what it is. No matter what you did before, the mission we’re on now, we’ll win this. I believe in you, Cal. And if the man who saves the galaxy from the Geth used to do bad things in a gang as a teenager, well, people will just have to deal. Right?”

Shepard could only stare at the older biotic, momentarily in awe. What the fuck had he done in his life to deserve Kaidan? He loved this man and he knew he was lucky to have him. “Thank you.”

They continued walking down the long alleyway, passing stacked crates and other junk.

“Although...” Kaidan began, the nervousness he truly felt as this moment completely cloaked. “You really don’t feel any remorse?”

Cal wasn’t expecting the question. “I...no. I already told you...”

“Hm, interesting. You know, I think that’s because no one’s ever shown you some real discipline.”

Shepard didn’t even register the small biotic push that jolted him forward. His heart raced as strong hands yanked his wrists behind his back and clamped biotic dampeners around them. His confusion allowed this to happen, his guard down around the other man. He pulled at his bonds and realized he was very concerned about the very unexpected treatment.

“K-Kaidan?” he tried, and failed, to snap. “What the fuck?”

Then the man was behind him, chest pressed against his back and hands slowly dragging up Shepard’s arms. “If it’s too much,” he whispered, “say _turian._ ”

A safe word. Now Cal understood. He was still confused as to why this was happening but now he was willing to see where it went. “Yes, okay.”

“Good, now quiet. It’s time someone taught you a lesson.”

A hand fisted his brown hair while another grabbed his bound wrists. Kaidan pushed him towards one of the larger crates. His Alliance hat fell off as he was made to bend over it, his chest and cheek pressed against the cold surface. A shiver racked up his spine, though from the chill or his boyfriend’s very unexpected treatment he wasn’t sure. He wondered what the hell had gotten into Kaidan (mostly for future reference for a repeat performance) because this...this was unlike his adorable reserved lieutenant completely. And if he were honest, part of him was still a little scared but that only managed to send another thrill through him.

“What did you have in mind, Lieutenant?” he said cockily, even in the disadvantageous position he was in. The hands on him tightened and a knee pushed dangerously between his thighs. That was enough to make him still.

“I didn’t give you permission to speak, slut,” he growled.

“Oh god,” Shepard mumbled into the hard surface beneath him. His heart beat quickened and his eyes closed.

Kaidan bent over him, mouth close enough for Cal to feel a puff of air against his ear. “But don’t worry, I have plenty in store for you. That’s a promise.”

Shepard felt hands grip his thighs then slowly trail up over his ass to rest on his hips. Kaidan straightened and pushed the younger soldier’s shirt up and bunched it under his captured hands. Warm fingers danced across his skin and traced the tattoos that stretched over toned muscle. Then they were at his belt buckle, unclasping it and attacking his pants. Cal felt the zipper being pulled down, then hands at his waistband. In one smooth yank, his pants and underwear were bunched just above his knees. Shepard’s ass was completely exposed to the cool Citadel air and, he realized, to any random person who decided to stroll down this alley.

And how would that look? The first human Spectre bent over a crate like some prostitute? Two Alliance soldiers, Commander and Lieutenant, arrested for public indecency? Cal wouldn’t have cared in the slightest half a year ago, but they couldn’t waste time with C-Sec right now.

“Kaidan, anyone can see-” He broke off into a choked cry when a sharp smack landed across his right ass cheek.

“Did I say you could talk?”

He spanked him again to make sure he heard then bent down towards his abandoned bag. Cal watched, wondering what sort of items he had packed in there. Kaidan smirked to himself, knowing all of Shepard’s focus was on him. He shifted to block Cal’s view then pulled out the item he wanted. He kept it hidden until he was behind the younger man and out of his line of sight.

“I think this will be good for you, Cal,” he mused. “A nice lesson about self-control as well.” It was then that he lightly trailed the object in his hand up his boyfriend’s thigh.

The commander closed his eyes. It was flat and wooden and Cal had gotten around enough to recognize a paddle. The muscles of his ass tensed at the thought of Kaidan using it. He waited impatiently for the spank to come. But it didn’t. He didn’t dare ask though. Shepard continued to wait and just when he started to squirm in anticipation, the wooden paddle connected with his ass in a loud smack. He cried out, his fingers digging into his palms. The sounds of his voice and the wooden paddle seemed entirely too loud for the alleyway. The next hit came much quicker this time. Kaidan continued spanking him at various intervals and strengths. He lost count after the first few. The pain distracted him from doing anything more besides whimpering.

“It seems this is having the opposite effect on you,” the lieutenant eventually spoke. The younger man’s ass was bright red and searing hot. Kaidan reached around and grasped the straining erection he knew was there. He stroked up once, fingers brushing around the head. “Are you enjoying this?”

“Y-yes, sir,” he breathed honestly. He heard Kaidan hum before delivering another swift smack against his flesh. He gasped. It hurt but the pain thrummed through his body as a twisted sort of pleasure. It hadn’t taken long for his cock to harden from the treatment.

“Imagine if someone walked down here right now. What would they think if they saw the great Commander Shepard, the first human Spectre, rock hard from getting spanked?” As Kaidan spoke, he leaned over the other soldier and kissed the exposed side of his face. “I kind of want to find out.”

Teeth teased Cal’s ear as clothed hips ground into his sensitive skin. He quietly cried out at the rough fabric rubbing against him. Goddamn, he hoped nobody decided to go for a stroll. He felt hands travel under his shirt, forcing it and his bound hands up uncomfortably farther up his back. With the paddle now abandoned, he wondered what the black-haired sentinel’s next move was.

It didn’t take long for him to find out. He didn’t realize what had happened until it was already over, each of his muscles tightened and his eyes widened in a daze. The shock of biotic energy that pulsed through his entire body was unexpected. The next one was more of a zap, and Cal briefly had the mental capacity to admire the control Kaidan possessed over his biotic abilities. The third one made him feel like a blob of horny goo and he was relieved to have a crate beneath him to support his weight.

Kaidan massaged his muscles after each energy burst and gradually made his way down the expanse of Shepard’s back. He squirmed so hard Kaidan had to warn him to keep still a couple times. But it was difficult when his body buzzed like lightning. He wanted nothing more than for this teasing to stop. This biotic stuff was making his dick even harder, just the _idea_ that Kaidan could even do it was enough to light his blood afire.

Fingers were at his lower back now, where the waistband of his pants would’ve lied. Shepard swallowed hard, wondering how it’d feel to have that biotic energy aimed at his abused ass cheeks or wrapped around his aching cock or—he whined at the idea— _inside him._ He thrust his hips back without thought and Kaidan chuckled as if he could read his mind. The older man grabbed his cheeks, squeezing and pulling them apart, and Cal grew excited. But then nothing happened, not even a shock, and the lieutenant pulled away.

Shepard heard rummaging and knew he was grabbing something else from that black bag of evil. He closed his eyes as he waited for whatever punishment his boyfriend thought fit for him. He imagined what it’d feel like to finally have Kaidan inside him. Although they hadn’t been together for too long, they’d already had sex. The first time was good, Cal had woken the next morning with a pleasantly sore ass and feeling quite satisfied. And he trusted Kaidan now, not just to deliver pleasure but trusted him not to take this too far or injure him.

More rummaging and then Kaidan was on his knees behind him. He pulled Shepard’s cheeks apart once more, revealing his eager pink hole. Cal barely registered what was happening before a wicked tongue licked the sensitive skin. He moaned and Kaidan laved at his opening repeatedly. The tip of his tongue pressed inside and the brunette nearly keened. He was disappointed when his lover’s mouth left his ass to instead press kisses all across his lower back.

His hands were gone, somewhere Cal wasn’t concerned with. He just kept hoping his lips would move lower once again. But he was quickly reminded of those hands when a slick thumb trailed from his tail bone to behind his balls. Kaidan repeated the action, briefly rubbing his hole before continuing downwards. The third time, he slowly penetrated Shepard with his middle and ring fingers.

A shiver ran up his spine as Kaidan touched him where he needed it the most. Pre-cum beaded at the tip of his penis as the digits slowly slid in and out of him. The older sentinel pushed in deeply and then, with a great amount of care, released a blue wave of biotic energy. Pleasure exploded from within Cal’s body and sent every nerve he had into a spasm. And although the commander would deny it later, Cal screamed so loudly, Kaidan would’ve thought he hurt him if not for the desperate way he shoved his hips back.

“Oh god, oh god, more!” he begged, forgetting he wasn’t allowed to speak.

Kaidan rewarded that with an extra hard thrust and another spark from his fingers. Shepard’s back arched and his legs quivered from the exertion of holding himself up. His inner walls clamped down in attempt to keep those wicked digits in. The shocks hurt and were so good and he couldn’t properly describe _how_ it felt to have biotics unleashed on him in this way. But he craved more, he knew that much. So when Kaidan activated his barrier and began a steady rhythm, he whimpered into the crate surface. Strong pulses of pleasure began at his entrance and twisted deeper into his body. He felt slick and open and more vulnerable than when he was in the battlefield. He was also pretty sure he’d die from pleasure and anticipation before Kaidan ever actually slid his dick into him.

Shepard’s own cock was rigid, the head an angry red color as a drop of pre-cum fell to the floor. It looked almost painful, which was where Kaidan wanted him to be. He was desperate, needy, and fuck if this wasn’t the sexiest thing the lieutenant had ever seen.

“What do you want, Cal?” he whispered, his hand speeding up.

Shepard could barely form a coherent thought. He knew something was asked but...

“Tell me what you want or I’m going back to the Normandy and leaving you here for the next person that walks this way.”

“I-I...” He whimpered. “Fuck me.”

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear you.”

“Kaidan, please, I need you inside me. Fuck me, _please._ ”

“Mm, I love how fucking desperate you can get.”

His fingers left the younger biotic and Shepard felt pitifully empty. His breathing was heavy as he waited for Kaidan to finally, _finally_ oblige him. His ass thrust back when he felt the head of Kaidan’s penis rubbing against him. One of the lieutenant’s hands shoved him forward again and kept Cal’s hips in place. He didn’t penetrate him yet, but just a little more pressure and Shepard could have Kaidan inside him.

“You know...” the whiskey-eyed man said distractedly. “I think I hear someone on the other side of the alley. Weren’t you worried about that?” He pulled back further until they weren’t touching at all.

“I don’t care!” Cal whined. “Just fuck me! Kaidan, please!”

The great Commander Shepard reduced to begging for cock like some cheap whore. He hated and loved Kaidan so much right now. It’d be detrimental to his reputation and quite possibly career if someone were to witness his depravity but the more he thought about it, the more okay he became with the idea.

“Oh god. _Kaidan!_ ”

Fuck the Geth, this teasing was going to be the death of him. And he knew, he just fucking knew, Kaidan was getting off so hard on this.

“Wow, Cal. I never knew you were such a fucking slut.”

And then he was sliding his thick swollen erection into Shepard’s ass like they were made for each other, pushing into his slick waiting hole until their hips fully met. Kaidan’s fingers were digging into his hips—this whole affair had an effect on him too—but Cal didn’t really notice as he practically sobbed in relief.

He sucked in a breath and then there was a fleeting moment where both men were completely still. And it was quite possible he was delirious, but Cal could’ve sworn he heard the fading retreat of footsteps. Kaidan didn’t leave him much time to dwell though because he pulled back then pushed in again hard. The older man gave him no break after that and set a quick firm rhythm with his hips.

Cal could do little more than cry out and take it. He was still so sensitive from the biotics and Kaidan’s dick was just too much and not enough and exactly what he needed. He reached somewhere deep inside him that left Shepard a whimpering, squirming mess. He did his best to slam his ass back into his boyfriend’s thrusts, it felt so good he was pretty sure he could come without his cock being touched. And he knew the lieutenant’s control was slipping, knew he wasn’t the only one tortured by all the teasing. That was the last coherent thought he could form before Kaidan gripped his shoulders and pounded into him even harder.

His muscles clenched tightly around Kaidan’s dick and a loud surprised moan escaped his lips. His breathing was harsh and every nerve in his body was on fire. He didn’t realize he kept chanting the older man’s name. One of Kaidan’s hands snaked down his body but Cal was unprepared when it squeezed his balls roughly.

“What the-” he started but cut himself off when cum filled him. The lieutenant’s cock pulsed and spurted inside Cal, his thrusts gradually coming to a stop. “K-Kaidan,” he stuttered, dazed and wondering why the pleasure was ending. Kaidan’s hands briefly rubbed circles on his back before the man pulled away from him completely. Shepard could’ve cried when his penis slipped out and was replaced with a horrible emptiness instead. He barely registered Kaidan sifting through the bag on the ground before something was pushing into his ass again. Some of the haziness in his mind cleared and he clenched around the object.

A plug. Kaidan bought a plug. And now it was inside him.

When hands suddenly dragged him upward, the blood in his head rushed down and his legs nearly gave out. For a few moments, the other sentinel’s arms were the only things keeping him from crashing to the ground. He leaned heavily against the man behind him, panting heavily and with a cock still achingly erect.

“I wasn’t kidding when I said I heard footsteps,” Kaidan murmured into his ear. “You really shouldn’t beg for sex out here of all places. Now look. We’re gonna go back to the Normandy, you’ll have Joker plot a course for our next destination, and then once all other matters are taken care of, you’ll go to the captain’s quarters and wait for me on the bed—ass up, head down, and wearing nothing but the plug. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” he breathed.

“And don’t you dare come without my permission. If you do, you won’t have another orgasm for a week. I promise.”

“O-okay.”

Kaidan pressed a soft kiss to his neck then undid the restraints. Cal’s arms dropped limply to his sides as the other man made him presentable. He dragged Shepard’s pants up his quivering legs but the commander’s erection was still a problem. He pushed it towards his stomach then buttoned the slacks, the tip peaking out of the waistband and hidden only by his uniform top.

Kaidan grabbed his hat and did his best to straighten out Cal’s rumpled clothes before reaching for the bag. He pulled out a water bottle and tilted it towards Shepard’s lips. The man drank the liquid greedily, the water soothing his throat after all the loud sounds he'd made. When he was finished, Kaidan lightly pushed between his shoulder blades to get him moving. The commander’s first few steps were shaky and it was obvious the man was in some sort of distress.

“Kaidan,” he tried to whine. “Please...”

“No, Cal. This is important. You need to learn self-control, remember? You’re too reckless, too used to doing whatever you want whenever you want. You _need_ this.”

Yeah, he needed something at that moment. Green eyes shut as Shepard tried to regain some composure. But it was difficult to move at the pace Kaidan wanted with the plug pushing against him and fabric brushing his cock during every step. Despite his earlier reservations, he now wouldn’t care at all if his boyfriend fucked him in front of the whole goddamn Council. He would do anything if it allowed him to come.

By the time they made it onto the main hall, Shepard’s face was still flushed and he probably looked sick. At least, he thought maybe that was why a few people were staring at him from the other side the walkway. He briefly glanced over at his boyfriend, the man looked as composed as ever. Cal sort of wanted to punch him. But he knew if he did that, he probably wouldn’t have an orgasm for about a year.

He concentrated and used all the discipline he possessed (the same discipline Kaidan said he lacked) to calm his body language and expression. It was hard not to break down and beg the lieutenant to fuck him on the walkway. His control was actually pretty awesome (he thought so anyways) but Kaidan knew how to tear down all his walls. He supposed that was partially why being with the other man scared and thrilled him so much.

For the next few minutes he concentrated on keeping his breathing steady. He glanced over when Kaidan broke his focus—a hand rested lightly against his lower back.

“You’re doing so well,” the older man praised quietly. He felt his own cock twitch when Shepard mumbled out a ‘thank you, sir.’ He kept his hand on him. While they hadn’t announced their relationship publicly—because with everything going on there just wasn’t an opportunity—neither man actively kept it a secret. Kaidan would happily tell anyone who asked that he was together with Cal Shepard. While most ignored them, he could sense a few questioning gazes on them. But the lieutenant wondered if it was because of how near the couple stood or if Cal was still visibly stressed from their previous activities.

They made it to the elevator, just a few minutes longer until they would be on the Normandy again. Shepard stood by the metal wall, forehead pressed against the cold surface. Kaidan heard him take a deep breath before slowly exhaling. He did that a few times in futile attempt to calm himself down. It was quite the boost to the lieutenant’s ego to be able to make Cal feel like this, to make him so needy and full of pure desire. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the younger man straighten.

Kaidan was shocked when he glanced over at him. The commander actually succeeded. He looked completely composed, as if he _hadn’t_ just been thoroughly fucked and was hiding an erection in his waistband. Kaidan couldn’t help but admire the man’s abilities, however, he couldn’t let Shepard feel so smug. The moment they stepped off the elevator, the older man grabbed his boyfriend’s chin and kissed him roughly. Cal whimpered into it and Kaidan drank it up. He loved this side of Shepard. Strong hands clutched onto his Alliance uniform, Cal wasn’t nearly as calm as he pretended. Kaidan pulled back and his lips curled into a smile. He then continued walking towards the ship, ignoring the people staring and feeling fantastic as he listened to Shepard quickly follow.

The rest of the walk didn’t take much longer, at least not for Kaidan. Cal wasn’t so agreeable, though he fought like hell not to show it. The throbbing hard on in his slacks only felt worse when he realized that now that they were onboard, they had to go through checks before takeoff.

But he was Commander Shepard, damn it. If he could fight through hoards of beasts unscathed, he could keep it together for twenty minutes. Kaidan walked past him once they were aboard, his hand brushing the brunette’s ass. Cal shivered before setting a glare on his face. He ignored Kaidan and went to find Joker.

“Hey Commander!” the pilot greeted, already in his seat. “How was the...um, are you okay?”

“What? Yeah,” he answered.

“It’s just, I don’t know, you look kinda...sweaty?”

He rolled his eyes. “How about we focus on our next destination, yeah? And if you must know, Kaidan and I practically sprinted from that boring meeting.” He wasn’t sure if Joker believed him but he really didn’t care.

It took a few more awkward greetings and a lot of willpower, but Shepard took care of all his responsibilities. Once he was completely sure his commander duties were done, he made a line straight for the elevator. The short ride went undisturbed, one of his legs bouncing impatiently as he waited for the door to slide open.

The moment he stepped off the elevator, Shepard tore at his clothes. The door to his quarters slid open while he flung his cap and shirt halfway across the room. He unbuttoned his slacks and pushed them down, allowing his straining erection free. His hands hovered in front of him and it took every single bit of self-control he had not to grab his dick and the plug and work himself into a quick orgasm. But he could hear Kaidan’s threat clearly and that kept Shepard in line.

He miserably kicked his boots off and finished stripping off the rest of his clothing. He shuffled towards the bed and just stared a moment. Kaidan had already come not too long ago, maybe he didn’t even plan on joining Cal until much later...

The proud commander whined pitifully as he crawled onto the bed. ‘Ass up, head down, and wearing nothing but the plug.’ Kaidan would get an eyeful as soon as he walked through the doorway. He clutched a pillow and buried his face into it.

He hated Kaidan so much right now. He also couldn’t wait for the next time the lieutenant did something like this. But this was more than just hot sex. Back when they were still simply friends, the older sentinel told him that he didn’t partake in casual sex, that he only felt comfortable being with someone he cared about. And he would certainly _never_ force Cal into rough sex as some sort of punishment. He was given a safe word and knew Kaidan would’ve stopped the instant Shepard asked him to. If this was ‘punishment’ then Shepard knew Kaidan wasn’t truly angry or upset. No, Kaidan only felt comfortable doing this because he loved him, he finally realized. Kaidan loved him and meant it when he said he accepted Cal just the way he was. The older man figured out that this would be the clearest way to show his fucked up mind that. He felt a warmth spread through him that had nothing to do with sex.

A couple minutes later he heard the cabin door slide open and a shiver racked up his spine instead. Kaidan said nothing but Shepard’s fingers clenched the sheets tighter with every heavy step of his boots against the floor. Goosebumps rose on his skin when a strong hand ran along the curve of his ass and he pushed his hips back slightly when Kaidan’s thumb rubbed around the plug still inside him.

“You look so good like this,” the older man finally whispered. He pulled back and stripped off his shirt. He folded it then glanced around the room. “But you left the room a mess. Now I need to clean up.”

“Kaidan-” he groaned.

“ _Cal._ ”

“Please, sir.” He couldn’t see the delighted look on Kaidan’s face as the man grabbed the stray pieces of the commander’s uniform. “Oh god, please!”

The lieutenant walked towards the side of their bed once he placed Shepard's clothing with the rest of their dirty laundry. He had hung up his own uniform too. “Please, what? What do you want?”

“Please, fuck me! Let me come!” He grimaced when he heard a chuckle in response and a body join him on the bed.

“You know, part of me wishes the rest of the galaxy could see just how cock hungry you really are.” He punctuated the end of that sentence with a thrust from the plug. “The other part’s a jealous bitch that wants to keep you all to myself.”

Cal closed his eyes and lifted his head up. “I’m yours, Kaidan,” he whispered into the air.

The older biotic nearly broke character at the unexpected softness in Cal’s voice. Kaidan’s hand caressed his lower back. “I know.” He quickly regained his composure and stood up. “Now, since you’ve been so good...”

Shepard heard him move and felt the mattress dip once more, this time directly behind him. He buried his face into his forearms to wait for whatever Kaidan wanted to give him. Warm hands ran up the heated skin of his thighs before clenching his ass. He massaged his round cheeks for a few moments before grabbing the plug and slowly pulling it out. Shepard was relieved to have it gone but at the same time he wanted it replaced with his boyfriend’s much larger cock.

His ass felt completely open and exposed, and for one of the rare times in his sexual life, he was embarrassed. He could feel Kaidan’s eyes boring into him and he whined self-consciously as the word ‘obscene’ came to mind. The lieutenant decided to stop teasing him and lined his cock up. He heard Cal gasp loudly as he slowly pushed in, his body easily accepting the intrusion. He held the younger man’s hips tightly to prevent him from squirming—Kaidan wanted to savor the moment. Shepard wasn’t quite as patient, however, so the black-haired biotic pulled back and thrust in hard.

Cal’s back arched when Kaidan began fucking him and he didn’t hold himself back as he cried out. Shepard tried to keep up and push his hips back but soon gave up and let Kaidan do all the work. His fingers grasped the pillow beneath his face tightly as Kaidan let go of his hips to brace himself above Cal.

“Oh god, right there, right there!” he begged.

Every single nerve was sending signals to his brain as Kaidan’s dick pounded into him perfectly. He had never needed this so badly in his life. A searing hot hand ran up his spine then threaded through his hair, making him nearly sob as it rubbed past his bio amp and briefly intensified his pleasure.

There was no way he could last long, not with all the damn teasing Kaidan put him through. His entire body jolted forward a bit each time their hips slammed together and that hand was still in his hair. He tried to moan but the most he could manage were quiet murmurs of the older soldier’s name. The sole focus of his entire world was soon reduced to the feeling of Kaidan sliding in and out of him. His hard cock reached deep inside during his quick thrusts and Shepard absolutely loved it.

He barely noticed the hand that left his hair to wrap around his chest. Kaidan caressed his neck then his chest before moving down. His fingers rubbed Cal’s abs for a few moments before dipping lower. He brushed past his swollen penis until his thumb pressed into the sensitive skin right behind Shepard’s balls. He continued to pump hard into Cal as he released a biotic shock from his hand. All of Shepard’s muscles tensed and he actually screamed as pleasure shot through him. His dick was never even touched as he finally got the release he craved and came hard into the mattress below. His vision blackened and he wondered if his eyes were simply shut or his orgasm was so intense he was about to pass out.

Kaidan gripped his tattooed hips tightly and finished deep inside Shepard’s quivering exhausted body. His thrusts gradually came to a stop and he watched himself slowly pull out. Shepard groaned softly. He stared a few moments longer before guiding his thoroughly fucked boyfriend onto his side.

Cal’s emerald eyes were closed and he panted hard. Kaidan’s hands ran along the length his body before gently pushing him onto his back.

“Cal.”

The man’s eyelids cracked open. “Damn, Kaidan. That was...” He was cut off by a pair of lips pushing against his in a brief but deep kiss.

“I love you, Cal.”

“I love you too. Although,” he murmured while Kaidan nipped lazily at his neck, “I’m not completely sure I’ve learned my lesson yet.”

He looked up at the younger man and grinned. “You fucking slut.” He stretched out next to him on his side, throwing an arm around Shepard’s chest. Kaidan knew the commander well enough by now to know how much Cal would enjoy this.

“Is it wrong to like it so much when you say that?” He heard the other biotic chuckle warmly. “So did you blush when you bought that plug?”

“Are you trying to be a smartass with me? Because I’ll start making you wear that plug every day.” He bit Cal’s shoulder just hard enough to elicit a small surprised cry before soothing it with a kiss.

“Hope you mean that,” he murmured, totally worn out. He knew he wasn’t what most would call ‘normal’ but suspected that was part of why the older loved him. And as Kaidan returned to hugging him, his demeanor a complete switch from just a few minutes prior, Shepard’s worries from the last few days were finally soothed.


End file.
